


how to raise a child as a teenager (and other things someone shouldn’t need to know)

by iIIuminated



Category: DreamSMP, Ph1lza - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, absent father au, fatherly trauma, no beta we die like men, phil is a bad father, wilbur raised tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iIIuminated/pseuds/iIIuminated
Summary: he’ll come back.won’t he?he has to.(spoiler alert: no, he didn’t.)alternate title: phil is a horrible fucking dad in the smp holy fucking shit*disclaimer: this is just based off of the roleplay!! philza minecraft himself is a very awesome dude
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	how to raise a child as a teenager (and other things someone shouldn’t need to know)

phil’s trips became longer each time he left.

he started these “adventures”, as phil called them, when wilbur reached high school. they were fine at first—phil would leave for the weekend, leaving wilbur to take care of his adopted brother. will, a pre-teen, thought he was perfectly capable of taking care of a child. for a moment, he was right. 

then the trips started to get longer.

3 days, 4 days. a week. two weeks. wilbur missed so much school that he had to drop out. he couldn’t let his little brother stay at home alone for 6 hours — the kid could barely fucking read. so wilbur took on the role that should never have been bestowed upon him — a surrogate father.

will taught himself how to cook, clean, and make money. during the day, he’d take tommy to the park where he could play music and earn as much money as strangers were willing to pay for his shitty songs. tommy didn’t care. he bounced around on the play place, talking to the other kids or pretending to be a valiant knight protecting his kingdom. 

at some point, (will couldn’t be bothered to remember when), phil never returned. his departure had been made known only through a few passing words to the boy that was forced to grow up too quick.   
“i have to go.”   
these were the last words he heard from his father. (hell, could he even call him that?)  
no “i love you.” no “i’m sorry.” no “you don’t deserve this. i should’ve been here for you. i’m a shit father and i want to make up for it.”   
phil couldn’t be bothered. 

as tommy grew up from an energetic child to a hot-headed teenager, wilbur did everything he could to make sure that tommy never felt the way he did. he took care of tommy as well as the young adult could. in return, tommy formed an unbreakable bond with him. tommy helped wilbur raise fundy after the incident with sally, fought beside him when the time came to start a revolution, and stuck by him when the country they fought for was ripped away from them. as wilbur’s sanity dwindled, tommy’s heart broke as he watched his brother break into pieces.  
when wilbur saw phil’s face again, it pushed him over the edge.

with the button under his hand, he pushed his arm forward, detonating the bombs he laid under the country that was stolen from him and shaped into something unrecognizable. 

after the blast, wilbur wavered in place, overlooking the wreckage of the place he once called home. the scent of burning feathers and gunpowder filled the air around him.

“..are you proud of me, phil?”

the traveler stayed silent, at a loss for words.

“you should be. you’re the reason i’m like this, after all. i never dealt with your loss. i think, for the longest time, i had faith. i had faith that you’d return, bag in hand, not carrying exotic goods but instead an explanation. a reason why you left us.” the exiled leader turned, soot smudged across his face, to face the person that didn’t deserve to be called his father. “that was awful stupid of me, wasn’t it?”

wilbur pulled his sword from its place on his side, dropping it on the ground in front of him. he kicked it towards phil. “you never told me where you went on your adventures. whenever tommy asked where you were, i’d tell him you were off saving a kingdom from the big bad monster terrorizing the city. he loved those stories.” he laughed, a maniacal laugh, the shrill tones piercing the silence. “it’s time for you to be a real hero, phil. my hero. a hero to all of those innocent people out there who just watched me blow up their livelihood. tommy’s hero.”

phil shook. “you’re my son, will.”  
“am i?” 

there was a pause. the silence from the older man was deafening. 

wilbur picked up the sword, forcing it into phil’s hands. he was becoming impatient. “come on. do it. get it over with, for fucks sake. or— are you going to leave me here while you take another one of your fucking trips so you can think about it? huh? kill me. kill me, phil. stab me with the sword.”

before wilbur could take another breath to continue egging him on, he was interrupted by the sensation of cold metal making its way between his ribs. his hands instinctively reached up his chest to wrap around the sword that had been lodged into his body.   
once again, he laughed.

and as he slumped down, the strength leaving his body, he looked his father in the eyes for the first time since he left that fateful day. 

“i’m sorry.” these were the only words phil could muster.

“i hope you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and shitty i wrote it at 3 am   
> anyways dsmp!phil can eat my boot


End file.
